1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, a game display method and a game display apparatus having a program for forming images constituting a video game.
2. Description of Relevant Materials
In recent years, there have been developed video games employing advanced technologies. In these games, display objects (as will be called the “objects” for simplicity) such as persons, machines, tools, buildings or backgrounds are displayed in a three-dimensional virtual space on the screen.
In the video game, the image forming operations are repeated several tens of times for one second so that still images (as will be called the “frame images”) of several frame groups are formed for one second. The group of frame images thus sequentially formed are written alternately in a pair of frame buffers. The frame images thus written are read out from the pair of frame buffers and displayed in a display unit in accordance with a predetermined frame image display period (as may be simply called the “frame period”) determined by the display unit.
Of the objects thus displayed, the character imitating a person can also be moved according to the operation of the player. Generally, however, the progressing speed (i.e., the speed at which all the objects on the screen move) of the game on the screen is determined by the game program.
If this progressing speed could be changed according to the taste of the player, it would be expected that the game could be enjoyed in various manners.
According to the content of the game, for example, similar scenes may appear repeatedly many times. If these screens were repeatedly displayed at the same progressing speed, the player would lose interest. As in the quick-advance reproduction function belonging to the VTR (Video Tape Recorder), therefore, there has been desired an image reproduction method in which the progressing speed of the game can be changed by the operation of the player.